That's What Friends are for
by Will.Always.Love.You
Summary: Along the years many changes occured between the four of them... problems arises, love, maybe conflicts and all the rest that may hinders them all, but one thing will never change...hmm and what could that be? just read to find out! my first fan fic.enjoy
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: chibi-ancella does not own Gakuen Alice.**

_**That's What Friends are for**_

_**by chibi-ancella**_

_**Mikan's Pov**_

Two years have passed, Natsume has been one of the closest person in my heart, in which to the extent that we ended up as bestfriends. Not only him but also Ruka was one to whom I've considered a bestfriend of mine. And instead of having one bestfriend who was Hotaru I had gained two. I was very happy of which from then on the four of us became best of friends.

_**End of Pov **_

Mikan was now a sixteen year old teenage girl. She quite change a lot, as she was no longer a no star, she was already a top star like her bestfriends.

For she was able to control her alice. She no longer pigtails her brunette hair instead she just let it down which had reached from her thighs. She was no longer that stupid little girl whom Natsume always called her names with, for she had gained good achievements from her Academics.

But still there are times when she acts childish like a ten year old girl she was way, way back. She was mature now (well a little) But there was just one thing that never change from her, and it is that she still had that bright sunny smile of hers which somewhat enlightens and warms anyone's heart.

Natsume Hyuuga was quite the same though he has become more mature as Mikan, his looks never fade, his tantalizing ruby eyes which staring on it makes you lost from it, his cold and stern look which makes him more mysterious and to add up his cool and handsome features which leads to thousands of girls, I mean fan girls who have seem to got a huge crush and a sensation of love around him. Though they were bestfriends he still calls her names, and a pervert was he still called by Mikan.

Hotaru was didn't change much, she was still her usual self as of blackmailing someone, making inventions and gaining lots of rabbits. She was still known as the Ice Queen and still had her infamous baka gun.

Ruka also, was still his usual self though he became quite mature (a little) and he still was the soft and gentleman kind which also had earned him also lot of admirers too. He still has those sweet affection and love towards his animals and pet.

The four of them had gotten close to each other and of course they were the best of friends. They've also spend quality time with one another (with just the four of them as bestfriends of course!). But also there were times when some of them were quite busy.

Now Mikan spends much of her time with Natsume since Hotaru's busy spending time in her beloved lab, with her inventions and her never ending plans of blackmailing, of gaining profits, earning rabbits and being rich...

On the other hand, Ruka also was busy spending time with his wonderful and oh so weird love towards his farm friends or beloved animals which demand privacy. (sweat dropped -.- can't think of anything better hehehe...sorry guys:) now back to the story)

Mikan and Natsume always hangout with each other, talk a lot, laugh together and enjoyed each others company. Until one day ...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**chibi-ancella: oohhh!!! so what do you think??? I hope you do like it... it's still my first fan fic though I just hope I did well:) hehehe btw sorry for the wrong grammars I'm still working on my English and for the short start of the story hope yah understand... please do leave reviews if you like me to continue or something take care minna-san and see yah soon! i'll update soon:) I'll be waiting for your reviewsJa'Ne!**


	2. the girl?

**I repeat hehehe.. chibi-ancella does not own Gakuen alice. Thank you:)**

**Chibi-ancella: Yurushko minna-san!!! Sorry about the first chapter..:) hehehe and sorry about leaving you hanging and making it a cliffy start….. well here's the next chappie do forgive me though and btw thanks for all yah comments! (I really love those who comment my work! Kk enough of the drama and let's start! Yosh!)**

_FLASH BACK…_

Now Mikan spends much of her time with Natsume since Hotaru's busy spending time in her beloved lab, with her inventions and her never ending plans of blackmailing, of gaining profits, earning rabbits and being rich... On the other hand, Ruka also was busy spending time with his wonderful and oh so weird love towards his farm friends or beloved animals which demand privacy. (sweat dropped -.- can't think of anything better hehehe...sorry guys:) now back to the story)

Mikan and Natsume always hangout with each other, talk a lot, laugh together and enjoyed each others company. Until one day ...

_END OF FLASH BACK…_

**Mikan's POV**

As me and my,oh so famous bestfriend Natsume Hyugga were strolling around central town, for the reason because he was the only one,well let's call it available over my other bestfriends Hotaru and Ruka-pyon..

As their reason was not really that quite excusable enough… for they were busy with stuffs.

hmpff!! Well its not that I'm complaining and do not like to go with just my bestfriend Natsume which is a hell lot of a pervert! Well it's just that its also fun when were complete ..teehee..:)

Well I do feel happy being with Natsume..though. hehehe:)

**End of POV**

Mikan was quite busy, loss in her thoughts while her companion who was actually looking at her suddenly spoke out of the blue which broke her deep in thoughts.

"Oi little girl." Natsume said cooly.

Mikan who was deep in her thoughts was awaken by his words which rang again once more in her mind before it register completely to her.

"Natsume." She said with a frown.a hint of dissapointment on her face.

"Hn.." was all he can say.

"We've been bestfriends for long and still you don't even call me with my name." Mikan said with a pout.

Natsume on the other hand, smirk from her side for he definitely knew where this was going again.So he just remained quiet. After all he loves teasing her a lot.

" It's Mikan! Natsume not little girl and nothing else but M-I-K-A-N!" Mikan reprimanded with a demanding and yet pissed off look

Natsume at long last awaited moment had come he smirk again and said in a cool yet calm voice emphasizing each word. "Polka-dots".

Mikan who was really, really pissed off was nearly on the way of screaming to her bestfriend,when suddenly..she bump to something or rather someone.

Ow! that hurts...she said to herself . .. she look at Natsume and notice something wrong with him. She was about to ask him, but was stopped when she heard a soft voice apologizing to her.

As she turned her attention to that someone, she was befuddled by her looks.

_huh? She's so kawaii! Everything about her is so perfect!_ She asid to herself..

Before anything then could register in her mind she came to realize that she actually bumped unto the girl who was now apologizing in front of her,

"Uh.. no it was nothing really, you don't need to apologize, I should be the one to say that." Mikan said with a smile.

Mikan was about to continue but the girl just smiled and left directly.

Mikan who was a bit of confused just stand there befuddled that she scratch her head. Mikan turned her gaze again to her bestfriend and made her more dumbstruck of what happened to him.

_His red?! Oh kami-sama what's wrong with my bestfriend? Is he alright? I've never seen him like this before?_ Mikan said to herself and tried slapping herself mentally if maybe she was dreaming.

Natsume had a tint of red visible on his face.

Mikan who noticed this put her hand directly to his forehead "Natsume are you okay? You look red all over." Mikan said with a hint of worry on her voice.

Natsume who gained his composure back turn his gaze away to hide his blush.

"Na..Na…Natsu.." Mikan stuttered but was cut off.

"Let's go Mikan" Natsume said in a calm yet cold voice back to himself again.

Mikan who was a bit shock just stood there and followed afterwards.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**chibi-ancella: so what'yah think??? By the way sorry for the late update. I was quite busy for awhile. Oh and do leave reviews. Thank you so much!**

**See you next chapter!!!!! Ja'Ne minna-san!**


	3. Girlfriend

**Chibi-ancella: thank you minna-san for your reviews I want to give my special thanks to: **_**ruin princess, tima9992003 and kyatoairana-chan**_** for the reviews you gave to me..i appreciate it so much! Well here it is the next chapter, hope you like it! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**-FLASHBACK- **_

_As Mikan and Natsume were strolling around central town, Mikan came to bumped to a girl who seems to caught not only her dumbfounded by the looks of the girl but also Natsume?!. __Mikan who was a bit of confused just stand there befuddled that she scratch her head. Mikan turned her gaze from her bestfriend and made her more dumbstruck of what happened to him. His red?! Oh kami-sama what's wrong with my bestfriend? Is he alright? I've never seen him like this before? Mikan said to herself and tried slapping herself mentally if maybe she was dreaming. Natsume had a tint of red visible on his face. Mikan who noticed this put her hand directly to his forehead "Natsume are you okay? You look red all over." Mikan said with a hint of worry on her voice. Natsume who gained his composure back turn his gaze away to hide his blush. "Na..Na…Natsu.." Mikan stuttered but was cut off. "Let's go Polka" Natsume said calmly back to his old self. Mikan who was a bit shock just stood there and followed afterwards._

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

After the incident that happened, Mikan and Natsume saw that girl again and they came to realize that she was also an alice student.

Her name is Mikaru Suzumiya. She's in the same year with Mikan and Natsume but different in section. She has pink silky hair which reaches from her shoulders, her eyes were ruby like Natsume and she also had a sweet and cute smile. She was mature (not quite Mikan).

As for Natsume, it's true in fact that he likes Mikaru Suzumiya.

Not long enough...

For two months Natsume had gotten close with Mikaru and with this he decided courting her and then succeeded.

The news spread so fast and they were now the hottest couple in the Academy.

**Mikan's POV**

Me and Natsume spend less time together since his girlfriend was already in the picture.

We would just say our Hi's and Hello's every time we came to pass by each other since maybe his girlfriend would think of something ridiculous – well I can't blame her – after all she is the girlfriend of my bestfriend and she would likewise be jealous or somewhat like every girlfriend would do since its her boyfriend.

There are times when we hangout with each other and he would talked all about his girlfriend and so on, and so forth which made me feel happy for him. I would compliment him and also tell him that Mikaru is nice and pretty and that I'm proud of the two of them. As a response he smiled. He was so happy!

**End of POV**

Since then and onwards Natsume spend less time with his bestfriends.

Sometimes when the four of them would always hangout after classes and on weekends (like they usually do) Natsume would sometimes be missing every day of hanging out with them since he's pretty occupied with his girlfriend – Mikaru Suzumiya which left the three of them – Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka hanging out together.

Well Mikan didn't mind a little 'because she respected Natsume as her bestfriend and was happy for his decisions and same goes for Hotaru and Ruka.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**chibi-ancella: so how was it???? I hope I did good. Do leave me reviews please…take care minna-san and arigatou gozaimasu for all the people who reviewed to me. Thanks!!!! **

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER:)**


	4. Author's note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE…**_

**Chibi-ancella: I just want to say to those… whom have read my story back then well.. I kinda made a few changes with my chapters since it was a little bit of a messy start and everything. I just hope you understand**

**Oh and I would like to thank those who reviewed me:**

ruin princess – **thank you for your reviews and for being my first friend in fanfiction.**

kyatoraina-chan – **Thank you for your sweet reviews and for being my friend.**

tima9992003 – **hehe thanks also for the review**

melissa1995 - **thanks for reviewing**

**And also thanks to those who read my story… I really appreciate it a lot..**

**I've already finished writing my next chapter, but not yet finish editing it. So see you again next chapter.**

**Thank you very much!**

**Ja'Ne minna-san!**

**Luv lots, - chibi-ancella-**


End file.
